Fate
by Melody of Sky
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. Awal

**Disclaimer: Tuhan Yang Maha Esa**

**.**

**Fate by **Pelangi Senja

**.**

**Warning**

AU. OOC. Alur kecepatan/benartakan. Diksi pasaran. EYD belum/tidak benar sama sekali. Typo(S), misstypo(S), dan lainnya.

* * *

**NO FLAME! NO BASH!**

* * *

**.**

**DON'T** **LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

* * *

Saat kau menyadari ada yang salah dengan jalan hidupmu. Saat itulah kau sudah terlambat untuk berlari dari lingkaran hitam itu.

Lingkaran hitam itu... Illuminati.

**.**

**.**

"Hosh... hosh..." _Yeojya_ berperawakan tinggi itu tengah berlari menyusuri sebuah lorong gelap yang lebih pantas disebut gorong-gorong. Napasnya sesak karena udara di sekitarnya sangat lembab. Ia terus memaksakan tubuhnya untuk tetap berlari, sesekali ia menoleh ke belakang memastikan tidak ada yang mengikutinya.

Ia mendekap erat sebuah buku yang sedari tadi 'dilindunginya'. Ia ketakutan. Yeah, ia tahu pasti bahwa ia tengah ketakutan. Matanya melihat sekeliling gorong-gorong tersebut, ia merasa bahwa ia sudah diketahui. Dan perasaan itu membuatnya tambah panik. Ia tak boleh mati sekarang. Belum boleh.

"Wah... wah... lihatlah sampah menyedihkan ini." Ia merasa bahwa jantungnya detik itu juga berhenti. Napasnya tersenggal-senggal. Ia tak mampu bergerak barang secenti. Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya?

"Kau." Ia merasa ada seseorang yang mencekiknya, tetapi ia tak melihat siapapun. Perlahan ia merasa tak menapak tanah. Sesak.

"Kau mencoba mengkhianati kami, eh?" Perlahan di sekelilingnya muncul asap hitam, kemudian asap hitam itu berkumpul menjadi satu dihadapannya membentuk badan yang utuh.

"Im Yoon Ah?" Mata _yeojya_ itu terbelalak. "Ju-Jung Yu-Yu-Yun H-ho." ucap _yeojya_ menyedihkan itu terbata-bata.

"_Annyeong_." Yun Ho tersenyum ke arah _yeojya_ bernama Im Yoon Ah itu. Bukan senyum yang ramah melainkan senyuman yang mengarah ke menyeringai. Yun Ho mengeratkan cengkramannya.

"Aaaargh..." Yoon Ah mengerang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, ia mencoba melawan semampunya tetapi dengan sedikitnya oksigen yang ia dapat tubuhnya melemah. Apakah ini akhir hidupnya? Kenapa harus seperti ini.

"Kau tahukan peraturannya?" Yun Ho hanya berbasa-basi dengan Im Yoon Ah. Ia melihat _yeojya_ itu semakin mengeratkan sebuah buku dalam dekapannya.

Ia mengambil buku itu dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas secara paksa. Yoon Ah sudah melawannya sekuat tenaga yang tersisa dalam dirinya.

"Kau mengkhianati kami." Yoon Ah tahu ajalnya sudah dekat, tapi tak salahkan kalau ia tetap berharap ia bisa selamat dari semua ini. "Kau harus lenyap Im Yoon Ah."

Ia memejamkan matanya. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa waktu di sekitarnya terhenti, lalu tiba-tiba saja ada angin kuat menerjang dari belakang tubuhnya. Yun Ho melepaskan cengkramannya dan ia terlempar jauh ke belakang. Yoon Ah terjatuh, napasnya tersenggal-senggal. Apa itu tadi?

"Kerja bagus, Tao-_ah_. Se Hun-_ah_." Siapa yang berbicara itu. "Nah... Nona, sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari sini." Ia merasa ada seseorang yang menggenggam tangannya, ia ditarik untuk berlari bersama orang yang menolongnya, ia melihat Yun Ho masih tak sadarkan diri. Ia terus berlari bersama orang-orang yang menyelamatkannya.

"Dong Hae-_hyung_?" Yoon Ah menoleh ke arah suara tadi berasal, sekarang mereka sudah keluar dari gorong-gorong itu jadi ia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah orang-orang yang menolongnnya.

"Ne, Tao-_ah_?" Orang yang menggenggam tangannya bersuara. Namja yang bernama Tao tadi memperhatikannya sambil tetap berlari.

"Sepertinya kita kehilangan buku itu." Seketika itu juga Dong Hae berhenti, mengakibatkan Yoon Ah menabrak punggungnya yang kokoh. Namja manis itu berbalik menghadap Im Yoon Ah. Ia melepaskan genggamannya pada Im Yoon Ah.

"Kukira kau akan berguna." Apa katanya? Yoon ah hanya menatap Dong Hae tak mengerti.

"Aish... Kalau begitu Nona, sepertinya kita berpisah di sini. Kau tentukanlah jalanmu sendiri, _okay_?" Tiga namja itu mulai meninggalkan Yoon Ah sendirian di tengah malam seperti ini.

"Tunggu!" Yoon Ah tak mengerti kenapa ia menghentikan ketiga namja itu. Ia hanya merasa ia memang harus bersama ketiga namja itu.

"Mwo?" Dong Hae menghentikan larinya dan berbalik menghadap _yeojya_ tadi. "Izinkan saya untuk ikut bersama kalian. Saya mohon." Dong Hae menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Maaf Nona, kami bukan tempat penampungan. Kami tidak bisa membiarkan anda ikut bersama kami. Anda sudah tak berguna lagi bagi kami," jelas Dong Hae dingin. Aish... ia paling malas berurusan dengan seorang _yeojya_ seperti itu. Hah... mungkin sebentar lagi _yeojya_ itu akan menangis dan memohon, ia sudah sering melihat air mata menyebalkan seperti itu.

"Saya. Saya tahu siapa Sang Kuasa." Dong Hae terbelalak. Tidak mungkin. _Yeojya_ itu. Aish... menyebalkan! Ia menghela napas kasar sambil menatap langit malam. Sudah cukup dengan _yeojya_-_yeojya_ yang ada bersama mereka, apa ia harus membawa _yeojya_ ini? Bagaimana kalau _yeojya_ ini berbohong?

"Saya berkata sejujurnya." Seolah mengerti dengan apa yang Dong Hae, Yoon Ah berkata seperti itu.

"Sudahlah _hyung_ bawa saja _yeojya_ itu. Kalau _yeojya_ itu berani berbohong, kita tinggal menghabisinya saja." Dong Hae menatap Se Hun. Huff... anak itu benar-benar lebih tak berperasaan ketimbang dirinya sendiri. Bahkan anak itu mengatakannya dengan tanpa ekspresi apapun.

"Baiklah."

.

* * *

.

"Jadi, Yun Ho. Kau kehilangan _yeojya_ sialan itu?" Yun Ho tak berani mendongak ke atas manatap langsung lawan bicaranya walau lawan bicaranya mengucapkan kalimat tadi dengan tenang.

"Maafkan saya, tapi saya gagal karena ada orang yang membantu _yeojya_ itu." Seorang _namja_ paruh baya itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi.

"Jadi, orang-orang itu telah kembali?" _Namja_ paruh baya itu menyesap cairan berwarna merah pekat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Yang penting kau berhasil mengambil buku itu. Kau boleh pergi." Yun Ho membungkuk kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan?" Seorang _namja_ keluar dari kegelapan di sudut ruangan itu.

"Ya, Yang Kuasa." Namja paruh baya itu menyeringai.

"Saatnya kita bermain."

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**A**uthor's **R**umpi **A**rea

* * *

Merasa pernah baca? ._. Ini adalah fict Senja yang dihapus sama admin FFn. Senja ngeyel jadi senja Re-publish kekeke~~ terus setelah Senja pikir judul fict ini dulu yg bikin dihapus (baca: Illuminati) jadi Senja ganti judul tapi konsep awalnya gak bakal Senja ganti :P Ini adalah SMTOWN fict yang jelas Shounen-ai / YAOI dan official pair tapi kalau untuk EXO Senja masih mikir-mikir soalnya Senja sukanya kalau di EXO itu crack pair kekeke~~ Jadiii~~~

**.**

**Mind to CnC?**

**And mind to follow me ami_nuraini ^^ (lagi nyari K-Popers) mention for follback  
**

**.  
**

**With Love**

**Pelangi Senja.**


	2. Pertemuan

**Disclaimer: Tuhan Yang Maha Esa**

**.**

**Fate by **Pelangi Senja

**.**

**Warning**

AU. OOC. Alur kecepatan/benartakan. Diksi pasaran. EYD belum/tidak benar sama sekali. Typo(S), misstypo(S), dan lainnya.

**.**

**NO FLAME! NO BASH!**

**.**

**DON'T** **LIKE DON'T READ**

**.  
**

* * *

**.**

**.  
**

Dong Hae, Tao, dan Se Hun berlari menembus gelapnya malam di tengah gemerlap kota Seoul, sedangkan Yoon Ah mengekor di belakang mereka, mencoba untuk tidak tertinggal.

Yoon Ah tahu jika Dong Hae tidak mau membawa dirinya bersamanya, tetapi ia tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Ia sudah hampir mati hari ini dan entah mengapa hatinya tetap menyuruhnya untuk bersama mereka.

Mereka akhirnya berhenti di depen gerbang sebuah _massion_. Yoon Ah membungkukan badannya sembari mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah dan menyeka peluh yang telah membanjiri tubuhnya. Namun, berbanding terbalik untuk ketiga namja itu, napas mereka teratur seolah tidak berlari selama tiga puluh menit tanpa berhenti, bahkan tidak ada setetes keringat pun yang keluar dari pori-pori tubuh mereka.

Tiba-tiba pintu gerbang, muncul seorang _yeojya_ berperawakan mungil tengah tersenyum manis memperlihatkan _eye smile_-nya yang mempesona. Tubuh indahnya dibalut dengan _mini dress_ putih sederhana, namun anehnya ia tak memakai alas kaki di kaki jenjangnya.

"_Oppa_, kalian sudah kembali rupanya. Selamat datang," sapanya pada Dong Hae, Tao, dan Se Hun.

Dong Hae tersenyum kecil. "_Ne_, kenapa kau belum tidur malah berkeliaran seperti ini, Tiffany-_ah_?"

"_Aniyo_. Aku tadi tidur, hanya saja..." Tiffany menundukkan kepalanya sambil memainkan jarinya.

"Hanya saja?" Dong Hae mengulai kata akhir Tiffany, ia penasaran kenapa Tiffany bersikap seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

Tiffany langsung menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Tidak! Tidak ada apa-apa. Ayo masuk, udara malam sangat tidak baik untuk kesehatan terlebih malam ini begitu dingin."

Dong Hae terdiam melihat Tiffany. Gadis itu menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"_Noona_, kau baik-baik saja? Kau aneh." Kali ini Se Hun bersuara.

"Sudahlah ayo masuk." Tao melepas jaketnya dan kemudian memakaikannya kepada Tiffany. Ia membantu Tiffany masuk ke dalam _massion_ diikuti oleh Dong Hae dan Se Hun.

Yoon Ah masih berdiam diri di depan gerbang. Mengetahui itu Dong Hae menghentikan jalannya dan berbalik. "Hey! Kau masuk atau tetap di luar?"

Yoon Ah tersadar dari lamunannya dan langsung lari ke arah Dong Hae. "_Mianhe_."

Dong Hae tidak menggubris permintaan maaf dari Yoon Ah, ia melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan Yoon Ah mengekor di belakangnya.

"Aku bisa sendiri, Tao-_ah_." Tiffany tersenyum lembut. "Nona kau bisa tinggal bersamaku, jika kau mau."

Dong Hae melirik Yoon Ah, wanita itu tampak tersenyum lega. "_Jeongmal gamsahamnida_."

"Sehun-_ah_, Tao-_ah_, kita sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini," perintah Dong Hae kepada dua _hoobae_ kesayangannya itu.

"_Ne_!" Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan Tiffany dan Yoon Ah dalam keheningan malam.

"Tifffany-_ssi_ terima kasih banyak karena-"

"Jangan terburu-buru," ucap Tiffany memotong perkataan Yoon Ah. Yoon Ah menatap bingung ke arah Tiffany.

"Kau telah menyebar aroma kematian di massion ini. Kau sudah mati," ucap Tiffany begitu tenang hingga membuat Yoon Ah syok mendengarnya. Yoon Ah menatap Tiffany tak percaya, bagaimana mungkin ia sudah mati? Jelas-jelas ia masih bernapas dan ia masih menginjak tanah! Dan yang terpenting jika ia sudah mati adalah kenapa ia bisa berada di sini. Dasar konyol.

"Jangan bercanda! Bagaimana aku sudah mati? Apa kau buta?! Lihat aku! Apa aku tampak seperti orang mati." Tiffany hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Jiwamu telah _dimakan_, bukan? Saat kau masuk dalam lingkaran hitam itu kau sudah mati. Jiwamu yang kau korbankan dengan bodohnya hanya untuk beberapa lembar kertas. Bagaimana kau bisa melupakannya, lagipula sepertinya _tuanmu_ akan segera menjemputmu, aku sarankan untuk meninggalkan tempat ini segera karena aku tak ingin orang-orang tak berdosa mati hanya karenamu. Dan ngomong-ngomong aku memang buta." Tiffany meninggalkan Yoon Ah yang masih terpaku di halaman depan rumahnya.

"Aku sudah mati," lirih Yoon Ah terdengar pilu.

.

* * *

.

Terlihat _namja_ paruh baya itu menggoyang-goyangkan gelas yang berisikan cairan merah pekat. Dihirupnya aroma anyir yang menyeruak dari cairan tadi, ia menyeringai dan kemudian menyesap cairan tadi hingga tandas.

"Jadi, Yoon Ah kecil kita sedang bersembunyi di tempat itu?" _Namja_ paruh baya itu tersenyum memperlihatkan kerutan di sekitar matanya yang sipit sehingga terlihat mata itu seolah tenggelam dalam lipatan kulinya yang sudah keriput.

"_Ne_. _MAMA_." Seorang _namja_ berperawakan tinggi nan tegap menjawab pertanyaan dari namja tua tadi.

"Hahahaha... Gadis pintar. Atau gadis yang terlalu bodoh? Benar-benar menyenangkan. Lari dari mulut buaya tetapi masuk mulut hariamau." _Namja_ paruh baya itu terlihat puas dengan hasil kerja ah bukan hasil pelarian Yoon Ah.

Ia menatap _namja_ yang ada di hadapannya yang tengah menunduk hormat padanya, lalu ia menyeringai. "Kau perlu melakukan satu hal lagi padaku."

"Apa pun itu _MAMA_ katakanlah. Hamba akan menjalankannya." _Namja_ tua itu menyeringai makin lebar, ia berjalan memutar mengelilingi _namja_ tinggi itu.

"Mulai hari ini kau adalah Kris dan kau akan membuat Huang Zi Tao berada dalam dekapanmu," bisiknya pada Kris.

Kris menyeringai. "Huang Zi Tao," ulangnya.

"Benar. Huang Zi Tao. Sang Pengendali Waktu. Kau harus mendapatkannya untuk kita. Kau mengerti?"

"_Ne. MAMA_." Namja paruh baya itu kemudian tertawa berbahak-bahak. Tawa yang mengerikan.

"Sebelum itu, bunuh _yeojya_ tak berguna itu dulu," ucapnya saat sudah selesai menertawakan idenya tadi.

"Dengan senang hati."

.

* * *

.

Pada saat yang sama terlihat Se Hun dan Tao memasuki sebuah rumah dengan arsitektur khas tradisional Korea Selatan, namun di dalam rumah itu terdapat perabotan layaknya rumah modern zaman sekarang. Mereka tinggal berdua di rumah ini, sedangkan Dong Hae berada di tempat lain.

"Kau ingin makan apa Se Hun-_ah_?" Terlihat Tao memasuki dapur dan mengecek persediaan makanan di dalam lemari es mereka.

"Terserah padamu saja, _hyung_." Se Hun mengistirahatkan dirinya di sofa yang berada di ruang tengah.

Tao menghela napas mendengar jawaban _dongsaeng_nya itu, Tao menghela napas untuk kedua kalinya. "Se Hun-_ah_ kau tidak berbelanja bahan makanan?"

Tao tak mendengar suara dari ruang tengah, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri Se Hun. Tao mendapati Se Hun tengah tertidur di sofa. "Dasar anak ini, bagaimana aku bisa mengangkatnya?" Tao tersenyum makhlum melihat Se Hun yang terlihat kelelahan.

Tao berjalan ke kamar Se Hun untuk mengambil bantal dan selimut, setelah menyelimuti Se Hun. Tao mendudukan dirinya di lantai dan menatap paras sempurna milik Se Hun. Ekspresinya menunjukan penyesalan yang sangat beras untuk Se Hun.

"Seharusnya kau hidup layaknya remaja normal. Maafkan aku, karena aku kau harus melewati dua kehidupan dalam waktu yang bersamaan." Tao membelai lembut rambut kecoklatan milik Se Hun.

Yeah, seharusnya Se Hun—ah tidak—mereka berdua bisa hidup dengan normal. Bukan seperti ini. Tao tahu seharusnya ia bersyukur masih bisa selamat dari kejadian 9 tahun yang lalu, masih ada yang mau menampungnya. Yeah, ia sangat bersyukur tetapi tetap saja ruang kosong di hatinya tetap tidak bisa menerimanya.

Jika bukan karena Se Hun, ia mungkin sudah melarikan diri dari tempat tinggalnya saat ini, bukannya tidak tahu berterima kasih, ia hanya ingin... bebas.

Saat itu, saat di mana pertama kali ia di bawa kemari dengan kondisi tubuh yang mengenaskan, dengan wajah penuh dengan kotoran dan bercak darah di seluruh tubuh ringkihnya serta pakaian lusuh. Hanya Se Hun yang berani menghampirinya. Wajah Se Hun yang ketakutan tetapi Se Hun tetap menghampirinya. Memberikannya makanan dan pakaian, Se Hun tak pernah banyak bicara padanya. Se Hun hanya duduk diam di sampingnya hingga berjam-jam.

Ia tak pernah mengerti jalan pikiran _namja_ yang sudah ia anggap _dongsaeng_nya sendiri. Tiap hari datang ke tempatnya dan hanya duduk di sampingnya. Saat ia bertanya kenapa, Se Hun hanya menjawab. "Karena aku tidak tahu harus berbicara apa, dan yang aku tahu hanya kau kesepian sama sepertiku."

Tao tersenyum mengingatnya. Sampai saat ini Se Hun tetap seperti itu, ia tak pernah berubah, hanya fisiknya saja yang berubah. Walau mereka dilatih untuk berkelahi hingga membunuh bagi Tao, Se Hun tetap anak kecil yang lugu.

Tao memutuskan untuk membeli beberapa bungkus mie instan karena dia sangat kelaparan, saat berjalan ia melihat Yoon Ah masih berdiri di depan rumah yang didiami Tiffany, Tao menghampirinya dan menepuk pundaknya.

Alangkah terkejutnya saat tubuh Yoon Ah ambruk, dengan sigap Tao menangkap tubuh _yeojya_ itu. Tao membulatkan matanya saat melihat wajah _yeojya_ malang itu pucat pasi dengan mata yang terbuka lebar namun hanya menampakan warna putih. Darah seolah hilang dari tubuh Yoon Ah. Tao meletakan Yoon Ah di tanah, kemudian ia berlari ke kediaman Tiffany, dibukanya pintu itu dengan kasar. Napasnya tak beraturan, mata elangnya melihat sekeliling isi rumah itu, dilihatnya Tiffany tengah duduk bersimpu membelakanginya.

"Tao-_ah_," panggilnya lembut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _Noona_?" tanya Tao sembari mengatur emosinya, bagaimana bisa tenang jika ia melihat kunci yang akan menguak masa lalunya meninggal begitu saja. Bahkan _noona_nya tetap tenang.

"Aku? Aku tak melakukan apa pun, aku hanya berbicara padanya." Tao mulai mendekati Tiffany.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanyanya lagi, sekarang ia sudah tepat di belakang Tiffany.

"Aku hanya mengatakan padanya bahwa ia sudah mati." Tao memutar balik tubuh Tiffany, Tiffany sedikit tersentak dengan perlakuan Tao, ia bisa merasakan napas Tao yang mulai tidak beraturan.

"Apa kau tahu, bahwa _yeojya_ itu mengetahui keberadaan _Sang Kuasa_?" Tiffany menyentuh pipi kanan Tao dan mengelusnya. Ia tersenyum lembut.

"Aku tahu." Tao menyentak tangan Tiffany dan berteriak. "KALAU KAU TAHU KENAPA KAU MASIH MEMBIARKANNYA MATI?" Tao sudah tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya saat ini. Jalan yang ia pikir akan berakhir kenapa menjadi gelap lagi?

"Itu sudah menjadi takdir hidupnya, jiwanya yang terikat oleh _orang itu _yang menyebabkannya mati. Kau ingin aku melakukan apa? Aku hanya bisa melihat masa depan, aku tak bisa mengubah masa depan." Tubuh Tao bergetar menahan emosinya yang sempat meledak.

"Saat kalian membawanya kemari, aku bisa merasakannya itulah alasannya kenapa aku terbangun tadi. Aura kematian yang sangat kuat." Tiffany membawa Tao dalam pelukannya tetapi Tao menolaknya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan jasadnya?" Suara Tao sudah terdengar normal.

"**Ayah** akan mengurusnya." Tao menatap wajah lembut Tiffany.

"**Ayah**?" Bagaimana ayah_nya_ bisa tahu?

"Beliau adalah pemilik pemilik tempat ini, bagaimana mungkin beliau tak tahu apa yang terjadi di tempat ini." Tao terdiam, kemudian ia berdiri dan meninggalkan Tiffany.

Saat ia keluar dari rumah Tiffany, jasad yeojya malang itu sudah tak ada. Ayahnya? Haah... bagaimana ia bisa lupa, ayahnya. Pemilik segelanya, mata dan telinganya berada di setiap sudut massion ini.

"Apakah Dong Hae-_hyung_ sudah mengetahuinya?" tanya Tao pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menghela napasnya kembali membuat segumpal asap keluar dari mulutnya. Musim dingin akan segera datang, Tao mengeratkan jaket yang ia kenakan.

"Sebaiknya aku menenangkan diriku sebentar," gumamnya sendiri. Ia berjalan keluar massion itu menuju toko swalayan 24 jam langganannnya. Saat ia memasuki toko itu sang pemilik yang memang mengenali Tao, tersenyum ramah ke arah Tao. Tao hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kepala.

Tao mengambil sebuah cup ramen dan mendudukan diri pada tempat yang memang sudah di siapkan di toko tersebut. Sambil menunggu mie ramennya matang, Tao melihat jalan raya di hadapannya dari balik kaca. Melihat lalu lalang kendaraan, seolah tak pernah habis.

Tak sengaja Tao melihat sesosok _namja_ tinggi di seberang jalan. Berdiri sendirian di tengah malam seperti ini? Tao mencoba untuk tidak memperdulikannya, tetapi Tao merasa _namja_ itu terus menatap Tao.

Tao kembali memandang _namja_ tadi, dengan mantel hitam dan topi yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya membuat Tao semakin penasaran dengan _namja_ itu. Tao hanya dapat melihat rambut berwarna pirang yang tidak tertutupi topi yang dikenakannya dan sebuah... seringai?

Tiba-tiba saja ada bis yang berhenti dan membuat Tao tak dapat melihat namja tadi karena posisi bis itu tepat di hadapannya, saat bis itu pergi, _namja_ tadi pun seolah lenyap bersama bis tadi.

"Aneh," gumamnya. Akhirnya ia mulai memakan ramennya dan mencoba melupakan kejadian tadi. Hanya kebetulan saja, pikirnya. Setelah menghabiskan ramennya dan membeli beberapa bungkus ramen untuk Se Hun, Tao berjalan menuju massion itu lagi.

Tao tak bodoh, insting yang telah dilatih selama 9 tahun bisa merasakan ada yang mengikutinya. Tao membiarkannya mengikutinya, ia sengaja membawa 'pengikutnya' itu ke tempat yang sepi, dirasakannya orang yang mengikutinya sudah semakin dekat. Saat tangan orang itu menyentuh tangan Tao, reflek Tao langsung mencengkram tangan orang tersebut kemudian ia dorong orang tersebut ke dinding menyebabkan orang tersebut terhimpit di antara Tao dan dinding.

Orang tersebut atau boleh kubilang anak kecil tersebut menatap Tao dengan sorot ketakutan dengan bergetar ia berkata, "Maaf Tuan. Saya mohon lepaskan saya." Matanya telah basah, air mata terus keluar dari kedua bola matanya.

Tao melepaskan cengkramannya dan ia berlutut untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan sang anak tadi. "Kenapa kau mencuri?"

"Sa-saya lapar, dan adik-adik saya menunggu saya di rumah, mereka juga kelaparan. Kalau saya tidak mencuri saya dan adik-adik saya akan kelaparan. Maafkan saya Tuan." Anak itu menundukkan kepalanya tak berani menatap Tao.

Tao tersenyum lembut pada anak itu, anak itu mengingatkannya pada dirinya dulu. Tao mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengeluarkan seratus ribu won lalu menyerahkannya pada anak itu. Anak itu menatap tak percaya pada Tao, Tao hanya tersenyum dan mengelus rambut anak itu.

Anak itu tersenyum manis pada Tao, perlahan senyum itu berubah menjadi seringai, "Anda sangat baik Tuan."

Terlambat.

Tao merasakan tubuhnya lumpuh seketika. Saat tubuhnya nyaris menghantam bumi, dirasakannya sepasang tangan kekar yang menahan tubuhnya. Sekarang ia hanya bisa melihat dan mendengar, selain itu tiap saraf dalam tubuhnya lumpuh total.

Dilihatnya anak kecil itu menyeringai melihatnya. 'Sial!' umpatnya dalam hati.

"Kau berakting dengan sangat baik anak kecil." Tao mendengar suara bariton di belakangnya, kemudian ia melihat sebuah amplop dilempar ke arah anak kecil itu, anak itu memungutnya. "Senang berbisnis dengan anda, Tuan." Anak kecil itu pun pergi.

"Huang Zi Tao." Tao bisa merasakan napas _namja_ yang menahan tubuhnya itu di sekitar lehernya membuatnya muak.

"Sang Pengendali Waktu. Kau miliku sekarang." Tao benar-benar murka. Sekuat tenaga ia mencoba menggerakan tangannya. Demi Tuhan! Jika ia bisa menggerakan satu jari saja _namja_ yang ada di belakannya ini akan ia kirim langsung ke neraka.

"_Waeyo_? Kau tak bisa bergerak dan mengendalikan waktu? Kau tahu sayang, racun yang kuberikan padamu tak selemah yang kau perkirakan. Kau sekarang hanya perlu diam dan menyaksikan pertunjukan selanjutnya." _Namja_ yang menahan tubuh Tao itu membalik tubuh Tao agar Tao dapat melihat parasnya.

_Namja_ itu menyeringai melihat ekspresi Tao. Benar-benar _namja_ yang manis dan tentu saja berbahaya, begitu pikirnya. Didekatkannya wajahnya ke wajah Tao, menghapus jarak di antara mereka. Mengecap manisnya bibir Tao.

Tao terbelalak mendapat perlakuan itu. Amarahnya sudah pada batasnya. Menjijikan! Namja gila! Tao jijik dengan dirinya sendiri dan juga _namja_ yang terus menciumnya itu. Hentikan! Brengsek!

Akhirnya namja itu melepas ciuman sepihak itu dan seringai yang sudah terpatri di wajahnya melebar saat melihat Tao yang memandangnya dengan tatapan yang penuh dengan napsu membunuh. "Kris. Kau harus ingat nama pemilikmu sekarang. _Well_, kurasa kita harus meninggalkan tempat ini, dan melanjutkan apa yang sudah tertunda."

Seketika di sekeliling Kris muncul kabut hitam. Tao terbelalak, bodoh! Kenapa ia baru menyadarinya. Kris anggota Illuminer. Sialan!

.

* * *

.

Se Hun terbangun, wajahnya mengisyaratkan ketakutan. "Tao-_hyung_." Se Hun berlari keluar rumah, ia mendapati _sunbae_nya berwajah khawatir memandangnya.

"**Ayah** meminta kita berkumpul." Dong Hae menatap Se Hun dengan khawatir.

* * *

To Be Continue

* * *

**A**uthor's **R**umpi **A**rea.

**bubblegyu : **Eerr Senja gak begitu yakin sih mau eunhae atau haehyuk ._. #plak Senja mah mengalir aja #kamsudlo?! Kekeke tenang aja kalau KyuMin jelas wajib ada di fict ini tapi sabar kekek~ tapi kalau untuk EXO eum liat aja nanti ya? #sokmisterius Makasih ya udah review ^.^

**Super Girl : **Request diterima ^.^ Makasih udah review.

**Sabrina Lia Aisyah : **Maaf Yoon Ah tapi kau mati dalam chapter ini. Semoga kau masuk surga tetapi aku pesimis karena jiwamu telah dimakan oleh**nya.** #SonePunMurka. Makasih . iya ini chap selanjutnya udah update.

**yuliafebri : **errr kita lihat aja ya keke #dilemparKrisTao makasih udah nyempetin review ^.^

**golden13** : Iya ini udah lanjut makasih udah review xD. Eh rumah sakit? Yang mana ya? ._. #plak Senja bener-bener lupa .a #pikun

**Septaaa : **Makasih / eum ada gak ya? Kekek~ liat aja ya, ada atau gak. Mumumu :*

Aigooo~~ maaf senja baru bisa update karena senja sibuk #halah, ini aja nyolong-nyolong waktu. Oh ya karena ini SMTown fict otomatis cast-nya banyak banget, dan maaf gak bisa muncul semua (Terutama girls group) mianhae m(_ _)m dan kayaknya cuma untuk peran pendukung. Dan untuk couple DBSK, SUJU, dan SHINee jelas Official tapi untuk EXO senja masih bingung u.u

Oh ya dan gak semua couple bisa muncul 1 atau gak 2 paling pol 3 atau 4. Jadi maaf gak bisa muncul semua.

Akhir kata

With Love

Pelangi Senja.


End file.
